


Pieces of a Whole

by Merfilly



Series: Growing Up Jedi [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mara has the visions on her mind, the mystery of Barriss, and she has a lightsaber to create. All in the life of an Initiate.





	

"You will know when the crystal is ready to place in your lightsabers that you have constructed. It will feel correct to you. Do not rush this part of the construction when making the lightsaber you plan to have at your side for any length of time. Your lightsaber is your life, a badge of your allegiance to the Order, and a strong focal point to help you remain in the Light."

Mara listened to the lecture, certain that at least two of her classmates would rush. She knew the mechanics of it well enough; her training 'saber was of her own construction, with her mother's guidance, but used an untuned synthetic crystal. She was already curious what color the crystal she had gathered would produce. Anakin's lightsaber was solidly blue, but her mother's tended to be green and gold. 

Class soon turned to more textbook matters, and Mara dutifully paid attention, trying even now to put the visions on Ilum out of her mind. The future, always in motion, or so her elders insisted. Given that her entire life revolved around a chance made by her mother and ones older than that choosing to buck fate's wishes, she would take that.

It was far better than dwelling on the sight of her ducking under a lightsaber held by a man she knew had to be Luke, seeing herself swing a lightsaber in a killing blow.

"Initiate Tano, can you tell us why Form I is rarely used in practical maneuvers?" 

Mara nodded, glad for the distraction, and began explaining the drawbacks of Form I.

+++

"Initiate Tano, please remain."

Mara's head had snapped up toward the request as her classmates moved to exit. Knight Offee was requesting she stay behind? That was new, and yet, a part of the Initiate's heart sang with hope that perhaps she could get a new part of the puzzle. She rose from the desk and walked toward the front of the classroom, schooling her expression and practicing Master Fisto's shielding techniques to be unobtrusive.

"I am given to understand that there was an incident during your trip to Ilum," Knight Offee stated without preamble. "While I do not know either of the other two Initiates involved, you are my student, and I wish you to know that you may, if you choose, bring any concerns to me, as none of your Jedi sponsors are on Temple grounds."

"That is a generous offer, Knight Offee," Mara said, even more curious. Why had her parents reacted the way they had while she had only seen efficient, dispassionate responses out of her teacher. "If I need to discuss them, I may accept the offer."

Knight Offee nodded, then looked back at her work, a dismissal of its own. However, as Mara got halfway out, she spoke again. "Mara, do not let the images of possible futures make you blind to the reality of the present, but likewise, understand that warning do exist in the visions. Interpretation is where most Jedi go wrong when it comes to them."

Mara had startled at the use of her given name, but then she listened, truly listened to those words of advice. She turned to look back, unsurprised that the Knight had not lifted her head.

"I will keep that in mind, Knight Offee." She then left, moving from concern over her own visions to Galen in a sudden change of focus.

What had he seen, and was there anyone offering to help him with it? Luke had been in her visions, and they had shared some of the pieces, because apparently she'd been in his. She didn't recall Galen, or if he'd been there, she had not recognized him.

+++

Luke flopped across Mara's bed, head hanging off it to look at her sitting at the desk. "Galen's not talking to anyone about the vision, and not very verbal about much of anything," he said. "Why are you so interested? Why not just forget it and move on?"

Mara tossed the small shaak plush off her desk at him, even though he caught it with the Force. "You are so much like Uncle Anakin. If it's not happening right now, it isn't a priority."

"And you're too much like Uncle Rex, worrying about every possible possibility," Luke said, floating the shaak back to the desk. That made Mara feel better; he hadn't become so Temple-restricted as to refuse the use of Force in casual things.

"I just want to be certain that the visions really are of some warped future that can't come to pass, Luke. I cannot be the reason you get hurt; Leia would kill me. And by then, she'd have the entire planet at her beck and call to do it!" 

Luke laughed, then moved up onto the bed. "Mara, you'll never be the one to hurt me. We're family. But I'll keep trying to draw Galen out. Think we can convince him to go home with us for Festival?"

"That might work, get him away from the Temple, out with all of us and the way we handle things. Maybe take him hunting?"

Luke snorted, wrinkling his nose. "You and your hunting," he said.

"I am as much my mother's child as you are yours," Mara told him, grinning. "Get him to come home with us. We'll find out what's his piece of the visions."

+++

No one had warned her the call to create the lightsaber would come in the middle of the night. She woke, fully aware of the crystal and nothing more. Her fingers fumbled for it under her pillow, then she locked it into the palm of her hand and stumbled toward her door to go down to the workshop. She didn't really pay attention to much of anything as she found the tray that had the parts she had chosen.

Someone else, though, was there. Drawn by the Force, the watcher stayed in shadows as Mara's fingers flew over the connections, working the crystal into place in the hilt. She had prepped it all, and could make the connections in her sleep… a fortunate thing, given how firmly caught in the Force she was. The watcher kept silent, waiting to see, ready to intervene only if needed.

If the Force demanded their presence, a reason would soon present itself. 

Mara slipped the last piece of the casing together, and stepped back to be clear of the workbenches. She ignited the saber, its glow casting over her skin… and the watcher understood a little more at seeing the familiar glow.


End file.
